


Dahngrest

by Eliandre



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Fluri Week 2020, M/M, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliandre/pseuds/Eliandre
Summary: Petit poème pour le Fluri Week 2020
Relationships: Yuri Lowell/Flynn Scifo
Kudos: 2





	Dahngrest

**Author's Note:**

> Ma contribution pour le Fluri Week 2020. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de poèmes et j'avais envie d'en faire. J'avoue par contre que je suis un peu rouillée...

Cité aux nuances automnales

Parée de sa robe crépusculaire

Témoin de cette passion loyale

Entre le chevalier blanc solaire

Et du justicier sombre lunaire

Entre l’or et le jais s’entremêlent

De lèvres chaudes unies pour la vie

Des mains qui se caressent, se cherchent

Alors que les âmes sont en harmonie

Les murs gardent les secrets de la nuit

De mots doux suaves se murmurent

A l’autre oreille attentive

Qui espère de merveilleux augures

Dans l’obscurité sombre, furtive

Si tentatrice et évasive

Mais déjà, voilà que l’aube s’avance

Ô maudit astre du jour mettant fin

Aux plaisirs à la douce nonchalance

Qu’est-ce qu’ils donneraient pour perdurer

Cette euphorie pour l’éternité ?


End file.
